Second Chances
by Imitosis11
Summary: AU! Mike Ross is struggling in a new school with his difficult new foster family. Could his uncaring mentor be the one to show him what is worth living for?
1. Chapter 1

Mike Ross slumped low in his seat, watching the scenery fly by his window. He was clad in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, hand-me-downs from the last home he had been at. Headphones connected to his most valuable possession, his disc man, were shoved into his ears and it was only when he heard the annoyed sigh of his social worker that he removed the buds and turned to face her.

"Have you heard anything I've said, Michael?" She asked him.

His ears turned a light shade of pink. "It's Mike," was his only response.

"I'll take that as a no. Now this family is supposed to be great, very respected. They've got two kids of their own. They take in foster kids pretty regularly, mainly older kids like you. Most of them stay until they turn 18." She sounded hopeful at this, looking to Mike for his reaction.

He turned back to face outside. "Alright."

There was no way he would last two whole years in one place, he hardly ever lasted more than a few months before the people he was with sent him off somewhere new.

"We're almost there now."

Mike observed the houses they were passing; all were two stories, brick, overall very nice compared to the places he usually stayed. He silently wrapped his headphones around his disc-man and placed it carefully into his backpack, the only bag he had brought.

The car spluttered to a stop and Mike's heart began to beat a little bit faster. He never did get used to meeting new families; he couldn't help hoping that maybe this would be the one that would actually want him to stick around. He grabbed the door handle.

"Mike," the voice was hesitant, and Mike turned his head to meet the eyes of Sally, his social worker. "_Please_ try to behave yourself here. I really want this one to work out for you."

Mike bit his lip, nodding. It wasn't his fault trouble followed him everywhere he went. He grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

oOo

The front door opened almost as soon as they knocked. It was clear the family had been expecting him for some time. A petite woman answered the door; hair pulled back into a pristine bun, a pants and cardigan set meticulously ironed. "You must be Michael!" She exclaimed, gesturing them in. Mike waved a now-beaming Sally in before following behind her.

"It's Mike, actually."

"We're so excited to finally meet you. Sit?"

Mike nodded, walking over to a straight backed chair and settling himself in, dropping his bag awkwardly at his feet. Sally and the woman sat on the couch perpindicular to him, falling into conversation like old friends.

"Mrs. Rhodes, right?" Sally asked.

"Oh please, call me Nancy. How was your ride in?"

"Great," Sally replied enthusiastically, "you've got a good location here, close to the schools."

"It's very convenient," Nancy nodded, "Bill likes to drive them on the way to work, he's always complaining he doesn't spend enough time with the kids." Nancy winked at Mike at this point, and he forced a smile back. Sally looked absolutely delighted in this seemingly normal family. "He should be home any minute now, actually. He's been dying for another man in the house since Jonathon moved out almost two months ago."

"Right, Jonathon Ridgefield?" Sally flipped through the file sitting on her lap. "He came to you about a year ago, correct?"

Nancy reached for her glass of ice water on the coffee table before responding. "Eleven months, to be exact. He was a real trouble maker at first, but really turned himself around. We're very proud of him."

"That's great." Sally continued beaming and lavishing Mrs. Rhodes with praise while Mike took in his surroundings. The room was very nicely decorated. A plush carpet underneath his feet, a few lavish paintings on the wall, and a huge flat screen TV across from the couch. In the corner stood a Baby Grand piano with a family portrait on the wall behind it. Mike squinted his eyes to see it more clearly.

He picked out Mrs. Rhodes immediately. She had on a different matching cardigan and pants set, her hair in the same tight bun. She was tucked under the arm of a tall, sturdy looking man. He was smiling slightly, his other arm draped across the shoulders of two girls, not quite identical but very similar looking. All in all, a very average looking family.

There was a fireplace on the wall next to the piano, and Mike did a quick sweep of the mantle, revealing decorative vases and a few more pictures of the family. On the far left of the mantel were three framed individual pictures. Mike couldn't tell exactly who they were from his distance, but each was a boy wearing a suit and tie.

He forced himself to zero back in on the conversation. "It really is the perfect location, just a few short miles to the schools and some very nice shopping centers, and a half hour bus ride into the city. That way, the kids can't sneak off into the city at night before we notice they're gone." Mrs. Rhodes caught Mike's eye and winked at him at this, and he hid a grimace.

That was one of the only ways Mike kept himself sane while bouncing from place to place. He escaped to the city as often as possible. After school if the guardians worked late or just didn't care, or in the middle of the night if they kept a stricter eye on their dependents. Mike had been placed all over, from Manhatten to the Bronx, but had never been this far from the city; from home.

"Well, I guess that just about covers it." Sally stood, straightening her rumpled skirt. "You guys are veterans, I don't have to tell you I'll be dropping by in a few weeks to see how everything is going?"

"Of course, I'm sure Bill and the girls would love to meet you next time."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Sally was ushered out the door, waving to Mike and telling him to call if he needed anything. He gave a quick nod before the door closed and there was silence.

This part was always awkward. Mike turned to face Mrs. Rhodes with a hesitant smile, his fingers gripping his backpack tightly. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a frowning Mrs. Rhodes.

"Oh, dear. Did she say you were sixteen?" Mike nodded. "You certainly don't look it. I suppose we can't help that. Do you have a suit with you?"

"Um.." Mike trailed off, weakly lifting his bag to show her, "No, I've got a couple changes of clothes but nothing fancy." That was an understatement. He didn't have a nice button down shirt let alone a _suit. _

"Oh, dear. No manners too, I see. We can change that of course." Mike gulped, not liking the way her critical eyes were taking in every inch of him. "I would like it if you would call me ma'am. Bill will not respond to anything but 'sir,' so I suggest you get used to the formalities. We will not have animals living in our house."

Mike's mouth hung open for a second before he snapped it back up. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now follow me."

oOo

**A/N: I know this is really short, just seeing if there is any interest before continuing! Harvey will appear in the next chapter. Promise the next chapters will be longer, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he heard the crunching of tires in the driveway, the creaking of the front door opening, and muffled greetings from the family, Mike was officially nervous.

Mrs. Rhodes had taken him on a quick tour of the house before depositing him in the sparse room he now sat in with strict instructions to await the arrival of her husband before trying anything, whatever that meant. It had taken him all of two minutes to unpack his clothes, all of them fitting into a single drawer in the dresser. He stacked a few books on the floor by the bed before sitting on it himself. The batteries to his disc man were on their last leg so he placed it carefully atop the books.

Mike wasn't sure what to think of this place yet. Mrs. Rhodes was polite, but by no means friendly. He'd been in five homes since he was put into the system six years before, some good and some bad. He hoped this would be a good one.

The bedroom door opening pulled him from his thoughts and he jumped from the bed, standing straight beside it and fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

The man standing at the door was tall, taller than he looked in the picture in the living room and broader too. He was more than a little intimidating, especially since Mike had few good experiences with men of his size. His eyes squinted the smallest bit and studied Mike as he struggled to stand still.

"Hello," Mike said. The man, Bill if he remembered correctly which he most certainly did, snorted as if Mike had said something funny.

"You sure you're sixteen?" Mike stood a bit taller.

"My dad didn't finish growing until college."

Bill snorted again, stepping into the room and pulling the door closed behind him. An uncomfortable silence followed as the two men stared at each other.

"Nancy told me she gave you the tour, but it's my job to tell you the rules of the house."

"Alright," Mike nodded.

Bill straightened. "My office is off limits. Always. The second floor is for the girls; there's no reason for you to be up there anyway unless you're doing your chores."

Mike's brain stored every bit of information away, able to be recalled word for word if needed.

"This family doesn't believe in your generation's sense of entitlement. You want something here? You have to work for it. Just because you're staying in this house doesn't mean you're a part of this family."

Bill paused to lean back and crack his back before once more staring at Mike, who had flinched a bit at his last sentence.

"I'll drop you off at school in the morning but you'll have to find a way to get home, and to and from your job which I suggest you get if you want to survive here. We eat dinner at six o'clock, sharp, and if you're not here you'll have to provide your own. The girls work around the house over the weekend and in return I give them lunch money for the week. You'll have to figure something else out."

Mike gulped. So far this was not sounding like one of the good ones.

"You'll have chores around the house, just like everyone else. Breakfast will be your duty, as will keeping this room clean, obviously. In addition it will be up to you to keep the yard presentable and that means mowing it once a week."

"Yes, sir," Mike said, throwing on the sir to show he was taking this seriously and willing to work. Bill smirked at him once again as if we was a joke.

"There are punishments for not doing your chores or for disobeying." Without Mike realizing it, the taller man had come to stand right in front of him, now they were almost nose to nose. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Mike said again. This time a little less sure.

oOo

"Trev, these people are crazy." Mike was laying on his bed, talking softly although he was almost certain the rest of the family was asleep. He heard his (only) friend laugh on the other line.

"You say that every time."

"I'm serious this time! I wasn't allowed to eat dinner tonight because I haven't done anything to earn it yet, how messed up is that?" Mike placed a hand on his growling stomach as if that would quiet it.

"Damn. That is crazy."

"Told you." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mike enjoying talking to someone who didn't ogle him like he was an alien. He had met the two girls, Carlie and Sally, shortly before being denied dinner and they had gaped open mouthed at him until he had to check the bathroom mirror and make sure he hadn't grown another head.

"So what're you gonna do?" Trevor's question drew Mike from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not just gonna let them push you around like that, are you?"

"I don't know Trev, this guy is pretty big."

Trevor laughed again. "Come on Mike. Matthew Porter, now that guy was big, and we beat the crap out of him." He was referring to a big senior that had pushed Mike around at his old school.

"Correction: you beat the crap out of him. I dodged around you two trying not to get knocked out."

"Whatever. I think you could take him."

"You haven't even _seen_ him."

"Makes no difference. Don't stand for their crap." If Mike could count on Trevor for anything, it was that he had way more confidence in him than he had in himself.

"We'll see." They sat in silence once again until Mike heard shuffling on the other end of the line. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing. Hey, I gotta go though. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Kick some ass."

Mike snorted. "Bye, Trevor." He heard the click on the line and sighed. He pulled out the thin covers on his bed and slid under them. He was nervous to start a new school the next day but certain it couldn't be as bad as hanging around this place all day. Besides, he had done some research on the internet before coming and this place had some pretty cool extracurriculars. With that thought on his mind Mike fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

oOo

"Harvey, my office."

Harvey Specter glanced up from his desk centered in his new corner office complete with glass windows and open, spotless floors.

"Let me just finish this-"

"Now."

"After you," he motioned to the door and followed Jessica out. He was a newly promoted partner in the firm and flaunted it every chance he got. Next step, senior partner, which he could accomplish in a few years minimum and he would be one of the top dogs in the very prestigious Pearson Hardman law firm.

He watched Jessica Pearson as she strode ahead of him, confident in her step. She greeted the few people they passed on the way to her office before ushering him in and closing the door behind him. Harvey immediately sat in a chair across from her desk, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back comfortably.

"Yes?"

"Harvey, you're quickly becoming one of our most successful partners," she said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Harvey smirked, leaning further back into his chair.

"I wasn't finished. You're one of our most successful partners but you're also one of the hardest to work with. I've decided you're going to do some pro bono work. Maybe a little community service. I want you to connect more with the clients."

"What!" Harvey jumped up from his previously relaxed demeanor. "What do we need to connect about? I win their cases and that's all that matters in my book."

"It wouldn't kill you to have a little empathy, Harvey."

"It will kill me if I starve from lack of income due to too much pro bono work."

Jessica rolled her eyes and calmly straightened papers on her desk.

"Please, Harvey. You have more money than you know what to do with. A couple pro bono cases and a month of community service won't kill you."

"A _month_?"

"Don't be dramatic. One month, once a week. Four meetings. I signed you up for a mentoring program. You'll take on a kid interested in the law profession and he'll shadow you one day a week. Can you handle that?"

"Dear god, the last thing I need is some high school idiot following me around like a stray puppy all day."

"Too bad, Harvey. Already signed you up. Be at Westfield High School at 3:30 on Thursday afternoon." Harvey groaned. As if a high school kid wasn't enough, they had to be from _Westfield_, the high school that catered to the know it all, spoiled suburban kids. "In the mean time, this should keep you occupied." She passed him a stack of folders and he grabbed them before turning to exit her office.

"Love you too, Jessica," he threw over his shoulder. He had absolutely no intention of even opening the pro bono cases before he finished all the ones he was working on, and he certainly had no intention of coddling some stuck up teenager with the misguided notion that they were destined for a career in law.

oOo

**A/N: **Wow, thank you for all the reviews and story alerts, I'm not sure if/how to respond to them? I typed this up pretty quick so hope there weren't too many mistakes. This chapter was a little longer than the last one (woo) and I'll try to make the next one even longer. Hope everyone had happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

It had only taken one day for Mike to figure out that he really didn't fit in in his new school, and less than a week to know exactly who to avoid. Everyone there wore the hippest clothes, had the latest gadgets, and kept up with celebrity gossip, something Mike had never bothered himself with. Add in the fact that he only had about a week's worth of clothes he could wear without repeating and his electronics collection was limited to his disc man and go phone, and he wasn't really on the road to popularity.

Most of the students there were harmless if not a little unfriendly, but there was a small group whom Mike had managed to infuriate on his very first day. Unfortunately for him, they seemed to be the type of people who could really hold a grudge.

_~o~_

_Mike was standing outside the school, kicking around a rock and trying to figure out where to go to look for a job and how to get there. A boy approached him. Tall, short wavy hair, polo shirt and expensive looking tennis shoes. A trust fund baby for sure._

_"Hello," Mike nodded to him._

_"Hey," the boy said, looking around before taking a step closer and lowering his voice. "You do any drugs?" He leaned back against the brick wall and fished a cigarette out of his pocket._

_"Drugs?"_

_"Yea," the guy said, eyes darting around but never looking at Mike. "We've got pot, mainly. But if you're into harder shit we have that too. You in?"_

_Mike wondered if it was protocol to approach new students on their drug habits or if he just looked like the type that was into that stuff. His thoughts jumped briefly to Trevor, stoned out of his mind in the basement of his old house. "Sorry man, I'm not interested."_

_The guy's eyes swung over to him and he looked at him closely, eyes squinted as if he didn't believe him. "You're not?"_

_"Nah, not my style, you know?" Mike tried to keep it lighthearted. The guy wasn't amused. Mike made a move to walk away but a strong arm grasped his elbow._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Not sure, to be honest."_

_"Think I'm stupid?" Mike shook his head. "You better not be going to tattle."_

_"What? I'm not going to tell anyone."_

_"Hell no you're not." Mike jumped when he felt something placed in his hand. His elbow was released and there was a camera flash before he knew what was happening. "You tell anyone, not that anyone'd belive someone like you, and I turn this picture in."_

_The guy shoved his camera phone in Mike's face. The picture was of Mike, eyes slightly widened and mouth open in surprise. In his hand was a baggy full of a green, clumpy plant. Obviously pot. Mike lunged for the phone but the guy had already hit the save button and shoved it in his pocket._

_"Watch your back, Ross," The guy said as he walked away. Mike was too busy hurriedly shoving the baggy out of sight and into his jeans pocket to wonder how the guy knew his name._

_~o~_

Mike later found out the guy's name was Mac, and he and his friends were some of the most feared people in school. Like he said, Mike really wasn't planning on ratting them out to anyone, but they didn't seem to believe him and liked to remind him who was in charge.

On the plus side, Mike had managed to get a job. It was a deli and coffee shop, part of a strip of stores that were only a couple miles from the school. The manager was a friendly, overweight man with red cheeks and a slightly bent nose. Mike had practically begged him for his first paycheck in advance, and he had agreed on the condition that Mike close the shop every evening he worked for the next two weeks. With his first paycheck Mike bought a second hand bike that he tossed in the back of Bill's truck each morning and rode to work from school and home afterwards each day.

He had even made a friend, a coworker named Jenny who commiserated with him about the stuck up pricks at his school, and sometimes 'accidently' left some of her tips on the table for Mike to collect when her shift was over. She was lucky enough to live just past the district line and went to a different high school closer to the city.

Mike had arranged to work every day after school, and had even talked the manager into the couple days off he would need if he wanted to sign up for the mentoring program he had seen a flier for at school.

He was one of the few students who stopped to look at the announcement board every so often, it was how he had found out about his current job and the 'Professional for a day' program that interested him. For as long as he could remember Mike had wanted to be a lawyer and he was excited at the idea of seeing what a real day in the life was like. It wasn't like he hadn't read enough books on the subject. He had hurriedly filled out the form and gave it to the lady at the front desk who gave him a distracted smile and told him to come by for a quick meeting after school the next day.

Which brought him to where he was now, watching the clock and tapping his pencil impatiently as the minutes in his U.S. World History class crawled by. There were five minutes to the bell when the other students started rustling around, loudly gathering their stuff to leave.

Their teacher powered on, stopping only at the shrill sound of the bell. The classroom emptied quickly. Mike stood once only the stragglers were left, placing his books in his bag before swinging it over his shoulder. He peered carefully into the hallway before stepping out of the classroom, headed quickly for the bathroom.

He had worked out a system in the past few days. When school was over he would slip into the bathroom, wait ten minutes, and then dart to his bike which he strategically chained outside the side door. He had developed this routine after Mac and his buddies had taken to harassing him.

It was nothing serious, really. Just thinly veiled threats and a few shoves here and there, but Mike was better safe than sorry and so far no one had figured out where he slipped off to after the final bell.

Today he remembered he had a meeting to get to so he was a little less careful about waiting the full ten minutes. He had already been by his locker and was headed towards the gym when he heard a shout down the hallway.

"Hey! There's that Ross kid!" It was one of Mac's friends. A big, stupid looking guy with broad shoulders and a small head. Mike gulped when the rest of the group rounded the corner and caught sight of him. "Let's get him!"

The boys started towards him and Mike took off, bursting out the front doors of the school. He thought if he ran a little ways into a neighborhood he could probably lose them and double back for the meeting. The pounding footsteps behind him seemed to get louder and he quickened his speed, darting through cars in the parking lot. He was going to be late.

oOo

The kid was late. Harvey flicked his wrist and eyed his watch for a second to make sure, yes, the kid wasn't just late, he was _fifteen minutes_ late which was almost unforgivable in Harvey's book. He sat stiffly on a foldout chair in a high school gym, the last place he wanted to spend his afternoon. There were tables set out all over the room full of students meeting their mentors who were there of their own free will, who actually choose to do things like this with their time.

There was a banner hanging from one wall that said, 'Welcome Professionals,' in terrible handwriting, and someone had set up a table with minimal refreshments in the corner. This was supposed to be a 'get to know you meeting' so it wouldn't be weird when the student showed up at their place of employment the next week.

Conversation was in full swing between most partners and Harvey was annoyed to see he was one of two people whose students hadn't shown up yet. He glanced down at the index card he had been given when he checked in at the front desk. _Michael Ross. Junior. Interested in legal studies. _When Harvey had asked the lady at the front desk about him, she had shrugged saying he was a new student.

This did nothing for his enthusiasm, as an ignorant student new to the big city was even worse than an ignorant student. He decided he would give the kid five more minutes before calling it a day, telling Jessica he had done all he could but unfortunately this little stint wasn't going to work out.

It was with this thought that Harvey leaned back, finally comfortable as he eyed the clock on the wall through half closed eyes.

The second the five minutes were up Harvey stood, dusting off his suit and straightening the sleeves before reaching down for his briefcase. He quickly walked for the exit trying to hide his triumphant smile as he approached the double doors. He was reaching forward to push the doors outward when they suddenly flew back of their own accord.

A boy stood there, gasping for breathe and about to push past Harvey when he stopped.

"Mr. Specter?" he asked. He looked at a notecard he was holding in his hand before looking back to Harvey.

Harvey disdainfully eyed him from feet up, noting his decidedly too small shoes, fraying jeans, and overall frumpy appearance before finally making eye contact with the flustered boy.

"How do you know my name?" The boy nodded at his chest and Harvey glanced down before ripping off his _Hi, my name is _name tag and crumpling it in his hand. "And you are?"

"Mike Ross. At your service," he attempted to joke but Harvey didn't crack a smile. The boy, Mike, shifted from foot to foot before pointing into the gym. "Should we go sit down?"

"You're late," Harvey replied instead of answering his question.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I got caught up in last period and I'm new here you know, this place is very confusing and-"

"I don't do excuses."

"Sorry," Mike tried instead.

Harvey nodded before letting out a weary sigh. He glanced over his shoulder where some of the people there were already shaking hands and parting ways.

"Look, kid," Harvey started, "I've got a meeting in a little over half an hour that I can't miss."

"Shit," Mike cut in. Harvey raised an eyebrow at his choice of language. "Sorry," Mike added. "What time is it?"

"Almost four o'clock."

"Damn, I'm gonna be late for work." Mike looked down the hallway, shifting from foot to foot as if eager to take off.

"Alright. Since we've both got places to be how about we raincheck this meeting and we can 'get to know each other,' when you follow me around for eight hours next week."

Mike snorted at the older man's sarcastic tone before agreeing that that was probably a good plan. "Sorry again, that I was so late today."

"Don't be sorry," Harvey said, "just don't do it again."

Mike nodded, doing a half wave as goodbye. He picked up his backpack that Harvey hadn't noticed was sitting on the ground between them before swinging it over his shoulder and taking off in an awkward speed walk/jog down the hallway.

"Mike!" Harvey called. The boy slowed enough to look back over his shoulder. "For next week, wear a suit." Harvey saw the kid's fingers twitch, and he looked a little pale, but before Harvey could think twice about it he did a mock salute and continued down the hallway.

oOo

**A/N **None of the Rhodes family in this chapter but they'll be back, hope you enjoyed and happy new year! Thank you for all of the response so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mike wiped the sweat away from his eyes one final time before pushing the lawn mower back into the garage. It was his first Saturday here and he decided to start it off on the right foot by completing his chores first thing in the morning. He didn't want to screw something up this early in the game. As much as he hated being this far from the city he wouldn't mind sticking around a little while, maybe long enough to make some friends.

He leaned against the wall for a moment. There were only five days left to scrounge up a suit for the following week and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Rolling his shoulders to ease the stiffness, Mike headed back to his room. He took one step inside before he was startled backwards.

"Good morning, Michael," Bill said. He was leaning casually against the wall inside of Mike's room.

"Um, morning?" Mike carefully side stepped him, although it was against his better judgement to enter a room with this man who seemed a little bit off.

"I thought you were a good one," Bill said, critically eying him up and down. He barked out a laugh. "Well, not good. But one of those skittish types that don't cause too much trouble."

The younger boy wasn't sure where this was going so he took a few steps back.

"I was wrong."

Mike gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Michael. Did you really think I wouldn't find it?" Mike glanced around the room for the first time since entering, noticing that his clothes were spread around the room, the covers ripped off of his bed and tossed on the ground.

He scoured his brain for what Bill could have possibly found and there was a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. _Oh no._

"I thought this rule was implied. _There will be no drugs in this house." _Bill pulled something out of his pocket and Mike recognized it immediately. The small baggy he had shoved in his jeans' pocket and forgotten about.

Mike had a deer in the headlights look on his face. Bill strode forward, backing Mike against the footboard of his bed. He grabbed a pinch of skin on the back of Mike's hip and twisted. Mike yelped.

"It's not mine, I swear!"

"Oh yeah, whose is it?" Bill twisted harder and Mike forced his knees not to buckle. He didn't know what to do. Rat out Mac and turn school into a living hell or tough it out here.

"I can't tell you."

"Bullshit." Bill released his hold and Mike rubbed the skin tenderly. "I'm not stupid. I've seen kids like you before."

"It's not mine-" Mike tried to interject.

"Feeling sorry for yourself, getting messed up just to forget about everything. Let me tell you something, Mike," he spat the name. "You have no reason to feel sorry for yourself because _you did this to yourself._ Think it's just coincidence that you've been moved so much? I've seen your file. No one wants to keep you around."

Mike's jaw dropped open at the unexpected turn in the conversation.

"A fight in one family. Some marijuana," Bill raised his eyebrow at him, "in another. Caught cheating in school."

"N-none of that was my fault..." he trailed off, unsure.

"That's what they all say, Mike. I've seen a lot of kids like you," he reiterated. "I will not tolerate it. We will fix you." Mike felt uneasy at the sound of this. "Since this is your first mess up, I'll let you off easy. No dinner this week. Anything like this happens again, and the punishment will be much worse." Mike gulped.

"Yes, sir."

Bill gave him a purposeful look before leaving. He slammed the door behind him and Mike heard a lock click into place. He laid back on his bed, mind whirling. Were all of those things really his fault? Trevor had given him the drugs, and talked him into cheating for him at his old school. He _had_ gotten into a fight with that one family's son but it was only because he wouldn't leave him alone.

Although he could have said no to Trevor, stood up for himself for once. And the fight wasn't that big of a deal, he probably could have avoided that one. There was that really nice young couple who had sent him on his way for no reason Mike was aware of, he wondered what he had done then? He guessed it was his fault. No wonder no one wanted him. He closed his eyes and decided that even though this family was a little nuts, he wouldn't do anything to make it hard on them.

oOo

"I need a favor."

"Course ya do, Mike. How are things?" It was comforting for Mike to hear the voice of his friend. The week was going by fast, it was already Wednesday which meant he needed the suit by tomorrow.

"Not too bad," Mike said. He decided Trevor didn't need to know about his confrontation with Bill and the kids at school who were on his back. "Everything good in the big city?"

"Yes, actually. I've had my big break if you know what I mean." Trevor had been trying to get into selling drugs for some time now and it appeared he was finally successful. Mike decided not to congratulate him on this.

"Can I swing by your place later?"

"Sure thing. What time?"

"Um," Mike hesitated. He was sitting in the courtyard during his lunch hour leaned with his back against a tree. "Probably around 1."

"This afternoon?"

"Nah. Tonight."

"Good grief Mike! What could you possibly need at one in the morning?"

"A suit?" Mike said it as a question.

"What are you gonna do, go pick up a hooker?"

"Very funny. I've got a job shadowing thing and need to wear a suit tomorrow."

"I gotcha. I'm guessing you've filled out about four sizes and grown half a foot since I last saw you."

Mike snorted. "I wish. I'm gonna need some safety pins or something."

"Oh yeah, that'll look _real_ professional."

"Shut up. It's better than wearing a hoodie." He fingered the sleeves of his tattered jacket.

"You still wear that thing? That's disgusting."

"It's comfortable." _And all I have,_ Mike thought. "Anyway, I'm gonna catch the bus into the city tonight. See you then?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the station at 12:30."

"I owe you big time." The shrill ring of the bell pulled him from his conversation. "Gotta go. See you!" Mike tucked his phone into his back pocket and stood. His stomach gave a pang as he did so.

Mike had been saving his tips at the restaurant for lunch money, but hadn't been able to afford it this week since he had to pay for his bus ticket into the city and back tonight. With no dinner either, Mike felt weak and tired. If he was lucky he thought he might get a free lunch the next day. With that slightly comforting thought he headed off to his next class.

oOo

His nerves from sneaking out of the house calmed considerably by the time he was on the bus headed into the city. The family all went to bed by ten o'clock, and he heard the television in Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes bedroom until about eleven, but after that all in the house was silent. Mike snuck out his bedroom window, thankfully on ground level, and biked to the station.

The city lights were comforting. He had been feeling way out of his element in upscale suburbia, and the city sounds and sights soothed his racing mind.

The station was bustling even at this time of the night. Mike was happy to lose himself in the crowd as he walked to the entrance. He soon spotted a familiar face.

"Mike!" He was wrapped in a bear hug. "You made it!"

Mike smiled. "Hey, Trev."

Trevor glanced over him quickly. "My suit is going to be huge on you."

"Better than nothing," Mike shrugged.

"I guess so. C'mon, let's head back to my place."

The two walked almost in step with each other back to Trevor's apartment. He had moved out of his parent's home the year before, even though it wasn't technically legal, his parents could care less as long as he kept himself out of trouble. The two stopped for some coffee on the way back, Trevor's treat, and Mike was in good spirits when they finally arrived.

"God, I've missed this place." Mike flopped on the couch and briefly closed his eyes.

"It's missed you too. I'm going crazy here," Trevor said. There were days and weeks when Mike had practically moved in with him when things weren't going so well at some of his homes.

Mike squinted one eye open. "Sure doesn't look like it. Is that a new TV?" It definitely was. It was a big, flat screen that was a huge upgrade from the clunker he used to have.

Trevor grinned. "Sure is. New system too," he gestured to the fancy gaming system hooked up to it on the ground. "Wanna play?"

"Nah," Mike said, eyes wide. "Where'd you get the money for all this stuff?" He was really looking around now, taking in the new curtains and expensive looking coffee maker sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this, but not over the phone." Trevor rubbed his hands together a little nervously. "It's really taken off, the dealing thing."

"Trevor-" Mike tried to interrupt.

"No, listen. It's safe. I know a guy who tells me who not to sell to, undercover cops and all that shit." Trevor was a little green at this but kept going. "Haven't had a bad sale yet. You wouldn't believe how much some people will pay for some good cocaine."

"What!" Mike jumped from his seat. "What exactly are you selling, Trev? Not just pot apparently."

"Mike, anybody can sell that. I'm in the big leagues now." Trevor puffed his chest out a little and came to stand in front of him. "I've got a proposition for you."

"Whatever it is, no." Mike said immediately.

"Come on, just hear me out." Mike stood silently, arms crossed. Trevor took this as a good sign. "There's some kids at your school that want to buy. From me. You be the runner, and I'll cut you 20 percent."

"What!"

Trevor mistook this as outrage at the price cut. "Fine, 25 percent. You should know the other guys only get ten, I'm upping it especially for you."

"Trevor, there's no way I'm doing this for you." Mike was pacing now back and forth now. Trevor looked uneasy.

"Listen, you don't really have a choice. I called them this afternoon and said it would be there tomorrow. I can't miss another day of school or an officer's going to show up at my parent's house for truancy."

"Call them and tell them its off!"

"No can do. They've already sent the money. And I don't want a bunch of angry kids coming after me. Please, Mike?"

Mike sighed running a hand through his hair before clenching it into a tight, white knuckled fist. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Trevor patted him hard on the back before giving him a one sided embrace.

"Just this one time. Then I'm done."

"Definitely," Trevor agreed. "Just once." He walked into a back room and came out with a cheap briefcase, setting it on the kitchen counter. "Everything is in there. All you have to do is give it to them."

"Fine. Where's the suit?"

"Oh yeah! One sec." Trevor disappeared again, returning with a sharp-looking coat, button down, and pants. "It's all yours. Least I could do." Mike snatched it from him, grabbing the suitcase and heading for the door. "Wait!"

Mike turned, angry. "What."

"Don't you want to know where you're taking that?" Mike stayed silent, and Trevor continued. "Those kids at your new school are all rich, rich enough to do some pretty expensive stuff for fun. There's a bunch that are buying but the leader is a kid named Mac. I told him about you when I first met him a couple weeks ago, surprised you haven't met him yet." Mike groaned. That was why he had approached him on the first day of school. He was probably afraid Mike was going to expose the whole situation.

"I'm going to kill you, Trevor."

Trevor soldiered on. "Just meet him in the back of the parking lot tomorrow when school gets out." Mike didn't bother explaining he wouldn't even _be_ at school because of his job shadowing. He would have to find some way to get it to him later. "I'll get you the money soon, I promise."

Mike turned to the door, deciding to give Trevor the silent treatment indefinitely until he wasn't quite so mad.

"Be careful with that, Mike. That briefcase is worth a lot of money!" Mike didn't bother to respond as he slammed the door hard behind him and headed back home.

oOo

**Soo sorry it took me so long to update, my schedule is pretty crazy right now! The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully. Thanks for all the responses, they're always encouraging!**


End file.
